Layton Vs Pheonix Vs Gravity
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: It's the trial of the century! For Gravity falls...and maybe the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Layton V.S. Phoenix V.S. Gravity**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The Gravity Falls Courthouse has never seen much action. Usually it's just used to decide donkey disputes, arrest mimes, and philosophically discuss the nature of cheese.

Today was different...Today, everyone in Gravity Falls was anxious to see today's trial...Not only because of who was on trial(and why)...but also for who was going to show up to take part.

The crowd watched in amazement as the cars pulled up, and **they** came out.

World famous defense attorney Phoenix Wright, and just as famous professor Hershel Layton!

They briefly nodded to each other. They didn't need to say much, they both knew what was at stake.

They were let into the courthouse, they walked past the camera crews and made it to the actual courtroom.

Phoenix nodded toward the judge who'd presided over many of his cases(turns out he had a time share in Gravity Falls, who knew?)

The Judge banged his gavel to signal for silence and for everyone to take their seats.

Giving one final nod to each other. They walked to their respective seats. Wright to the Defense Attorney stand, and Layton to the Prosecutor stand.

Seeing that everyone was ready. The judge turned to the defendant.

"Dipper Pines, you stand here accused of the murder of Wendy Corduroy. How do you plead?"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Layton V.S. Phoenix V.S. Gravity ch.2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The first witness to the stand was Sheriff Blubs...He looked pretty shaken up, this had all been a couple weeks ago...and yet his nerves still hadn't recovered from the sight of that dead body...and having to recount it in front of so many people wasn't helping!

"Whenever your ready Sheriff." Blubs nodded. "Right...um...well it all went down at...you know...'not day'...Night! Yes, that's it! This all took place at...you know...the place near the water that sells fish sometimes...Oh, the Warf! Right! Yeah, that's it!...Anyway...the people- The persons- The kids! They had a ...fracas, beat up, a fight! Yes! That's it! A fight! Dipper...That is to say the boy, apparently bashed the girl with a pipe!...It's no secret the boy has...well, had feelings for her...we assume she rejected him...and I guess he reacted badly?" Admitted a very confused and disoriented Blubs...who was clearly on the verge of hyperventilating.

The crowd murmured. That was the most mangled and confusing testimony they had ever witnessed! Apparently, the judge felt the same way. "Right...perhaps you can go into more detail of when you actually arrested the boy?...and maybe do so in a more understandable way?"

Sherif groaned but nodded. The stenographer was getting woozy, this man was sweating worse than a pig! It stank!

The judge also nodded. "Right, then. Mr. Wright, Mr. Layton; just a reminder: unlike our usual court; here you and the prosecutor will be allowed to cross-examine all witnesses on the get-go. Is this understood?"

Phoenix nodded. "Understood your honor." Layton nodded. "I understand as well."

The judge frowned as he squinted at something. "Um...apparently, your also allowed to force the witnesses to eat...corn...through their nose?" Asked the judge confused. "Also your-

"Uh...with all due respect your honor. I thoroughly read up the laws." Says a sheepish Pheonix as he sweat-drops. "Yes, I have as well." confirmed Layton.

The Judge let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness...their are fifty pages of this tripe! Honestly, who wrote these laws, a chicken!?"

Seeing everyone looking at him funny. The judge quickly composed himself.

"Right...well, anyway let the Cross-examination begin!"

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
